fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Meilli Lilac
Meilli Lilac (メイリライラック''Meiri Rairakku'') is an S-Class Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a Dragon Slayer with a usage of Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic. Meilli is often a model for Sorcerer Magazine because of her looks and talent. The young girl is known as MEI EXTREME, a name she uses as an secret agent for crimes. However, she doesn't often become a secret agent and continues to be a normal wizard. She is also The Lost Princess of Lilac. Appearance Meilli Lilac has a slim and curvaceous figure. She has long, straight blonde hair that reaches up to her waist and has big, hazel brown eyes with long and visible eyelashes. Her skin color is also toned. On X792, her skin becomes a little bit pale-like. Usually, Meilli would wear un-revealing clothes. She would often wears sweaters. For example, on X784, she is often seen wearing a black over-sized sweater that reaches up to her knees, partnered up by short jeans and black leggings underneath. She would finish off the outfit with brown leather boots and a brown belt that would prevent the shorts from falling off. However, arriving at Edolas, she is seen wearing a different outfit. A more formal outfit. A white, tight skinny jeans and a black long-sleeved formal polo shirt with a red bow. She would finish off the attire with a pair of brown leather boots. Personality Meilli is a strong and independent woman. She is really reliable. Meilli has a really selfless personality; she cares for others more than herself and wouldn't let them get hurt by anyone. Emotionally or Physically, she wouldn't let her comrades get hurt. Like Erza, she is really strict and an extremely hard-worker. The master could always count on her. Meilli also never loses hope for everyone. She would encourage them, telling them that they can do it. Meilli also has a playful side; that side of her would rarely appear. She would be the loud and nosy one. Can be a little bit dirty-minded that could create a ruckus. Meilli is really friendly and would help anyone that needed it. Even her opponents, she would help them in any way that caused them to be dark. However, if her opponents are too much, she wouldn't show one single hint of mercy. According to Juvia, Meilli is the one that scares her the most alongside with Erza. Magic and Abilities * Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic '(影の炎のドラゴンスレイヤー''Shadou Furendo Doragon Sureiyā Majikku): is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic falling under the category of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the use of Flames and Shadows in combat, either seperated or together in order to battle and slay Dragons, the user can also consume them in order to replenish their force. Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spells * '''Shadow Dragon Roar (影竜の咆哮Eiryū no Hōkō): The Roar Of The Shadow Dragon is one of Meilli's signature Dragon's Roar. She releases a large burst of Shadows from her mouth; even bigger after eating someone else's shadows or her shadows. * Shadow Dragon's Slash '''(影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki) : Meilli covers her arm in shadows and punches her target. * '''Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Meilli generates shadows from her palms and uses them to attack the target. * Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Meilli turns her body into shadows and then wraps herself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from her hands. * Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Meilli that brings out the true power of her Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly her speed. It grants Meilli an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Meilli's eyes, leaving only her round, blank irises visible. Dragon Force (Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Meilli is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Meilli body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Flame Dragon's, with her whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows and flames even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around her eyes, extending down from the side of her neck and onto the rest of her body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Unison Raid (Yunizon Reido): An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. She has shown herself to be able to attack with Gajeel, creating powerful attacks. * Shadow Flame Iron Dragon's Flash Fang: After releasing a large amount of shadows amd flames from her hands, Rogue combines this with Gajeel's iron, releasing a powerful burst of Iron and Shadows, Flames at the target. Lilac's Fire Punch: Meilli would jump up high in the air, preparing Flames and Shadows from her hands and punches her target as the target would be sent flying. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spells * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): One of Meilli's signature Dragon's Roar in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from her mouth at her target. * F'ire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Meilli ignites her feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of her kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Meilli engulfs her fists in flames and punches the target. * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Meilli rushes towards her target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic Spells * Shadow Flame Dragon Roar (影炎竜の咆哮 Eienryū no Hokō): Meilli's signature Dragon's roar. In order to cast the spell, Meilli would combine both of her Shadows and Flames and take a deep breath and as soon as she exhales, she would release a large burst of Shadows and Flames. * Shadow Flame Dragon's Dancing Flames (シャドウフレアドラゴンダンス炎Shadoufureadoragondansu-en): A spell that Meilli performs whenever she has to. The spell is limited and can not be used multiple times. Meilli first enguls her fists in Flames and Shadows and cast out a spell that is in a foreign language, French. She then jumps into the air then spins, aiming at her target with a large burst of flames and shadows. Fairy Glitter ( Fearī Gurittā) is one of the "Tail (Guild)#Magic & Equipment Three Great Fairy Magics" distinct to the Tail (Guild) Fairy Tail Guild and Meilli is one of the temporary users alongside Cana Alberona. History Meilli was born in Year X765, and was abandoned by her parents in such a young age. She had happen to roam around the woods at night time, being the dangerous person she is. After three days without shelter and food, a dragon, a Shadow Flame Dragon had happen to bump into her. Shocked by her presence, the dragon immediately asked if she was lost. Meilli simply replied with a 'yes', followed by explaining her whole story of what happened. The dragon then decided to raise her and teach her magic, of course. Meilli had also recieved a gift, The Shadow Flame Dragon Sycthe. A Sycthe that could only be used by a Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer and can not be used by other Slayers. In Year X777, the dragons dissappeared, leaving every dragon slayer behind. Getting tired from trying to find her foster father, she had decided to travel to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail. She is one of the people who had joined Fairy Tail in such a young age; creating new and cute friendships with the other members. As she grew up, she had met a guy who changed her heart. Her being blunt and emotionless at first but then, after meeting Ray, she had changed and started showing emotions to everyone and made sure to stay happy. After getting back from a job, she had approached Ray, asking him if she could take a word with him. Ray agrees and follows her to the park. Sadly, a bunch of bandits had arrived and got them in trouble for a little while. After all of those mess, they had finally confessed their love for each other and started a fresh, new and cute relationship. Equipments * The Dragon Flame Scythe '''(影の炎の竜のサイコロKage no Honō no Ryū no Saikoro): A scythe that could only be used by Shadow Flame Dragon Slayers. The Scythe was given to her by '''Ray, her boyfriend. Ray had given it to her just in case she gets in trouble and is out of magic power. It also has the power of her dragon and the Lilac Kingdom. * Red Scarf '(赤いスカーフAkai Sukāfu): The red scarf that she usually wears was a gift from her father that is now deceased due to sickness and old age. She is often seen wearing the scarf to remember her father that passed away several years ago. Trivia * The name Meili (美丽, ''Meili) is a Chinese/Mandarin name that means beautiful, or absol gorgeous. * Erza had taught Meilli how to requip as The Black Knight, similar to Erza's The Knight Requip. * Meilli came from China, The Kingdom Of Lilac. * Meilli fell in love with Ray the first week after Ray joined Fairy Tail. * Meilli and Ray are in the same team, but soon the team disbanded because of Meilli and Ray wanting to form a five member team. * Meilli is often a model for Sorcerer Magazine because of her looks and talent. * Meilli was a member of Lamia Scale. * Surprisingly, Meilli is also one of Ur's former student but never showed her Ice-Make Magic. Quotes * ''"Just follow what your heart desires. That's what's important." — '''Meilli Lilac '''to '''Ray.'' * "What does it feel to lose someone you love? It feels like hell. Like you're suffering from the inside." '' * "''You know, you should have fucking respect for the people around you. Like hell we're going to respect you after you disrespected our guild." — Meilli Lilac to Hades. '' * ''"I'm also human for God's sake! I'm not a toy nor my friends. We're wizards of Fairy Tail and no one can stop us from stopping you. We can't let you destroy our guild." — Meilli Lilac to Gajeel Redfox. '' * ''"Stop! He's not fighting back. He wants acceptance! He just wants to get accepted. He looks regrets everything and is wanting forgiveness and acceptance." — Meilli Lilac. * "I know that you aren't Jellal. You aren't the Jellal whom I grew to be friends with. I know that deep inside, you're still that crazy and friendly dork." * ''"Jeez, I wish I could see my father. You don't know how it feels to have your father disappear! Don't trash talk your father because once he dies, you'll know what people who doesn't have a father feels like." '' * ''"You aren't the Ray whom I grew to love. I know that you're in still in there, Ray. I'll save you. Even if I die, I will save you and get out of this dark hole." '' Category:Chloemeidavid.1 Category:Fairy Tail Category:OC Category:Female